Hinata, Loves Arrow
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Hinata is all alone, no love, no one she cares for, but she gains a power and gives people what she doesn't have.


Sleepless D: Hope you all like, Hinata sad and ran away, review if you want. Peace out.

* * *

Darkness grows and despair increases.

My life has no light and desire decreases.

The room I live in has nothing but space.

Hardly any possessions, not even enough to fill a case.

I sit in my room, the pain of hunger going through my body and mind, having had to skip meals so I can eat a little later on. I ran from my family who didn't seem to care, it's been over a month and I see pictures of myself, asking if someone's seen me. I don't know if it's from those who care or my family acting like they care, but I knew there was little worry from them for me.

I've been living in a rundown hotel that has a questionable hygiene, I didn't even know if the brown thing on my bathroom floor is a rug or something else. But I sit on my bed, looking outside and seeing people move around, sometimes as couples, sometimes in groups, but they have something I don't, someone to love, but they did not know true love.

My heart still beats, but it isn't the right beat.

It has been so long since I felt anything from it, not even heat.

I wonder if I have a purpose for this world.

I lay on this bed, thinking hard while I curled.

Pain was coming from my back, I sigh, thinking that I've rolled on something or something's stuck on my back. I sit up, rubbing my back, feeling nothing, but it was getting painful and I rub harder, trying to find the cause of it. My finger brushes something, I pinch it, finding something solid and I pull, finding it painful and ripped it off.

My eyes were closed because of the pain; I then look at the thing I ripped out, seeing blood and a white feather, making me look in shock. I let it go and the pain in my back increased and I rub my back even more, scared and wondering what was going on.

Everyone has a purpose in life.

Mine was filled with pain from a knife.

Mine is now filled with shock and fear.

But now I have something I would consider dear.

I stand there, looking at myself in a mirror, wearing a large hoodie, but two, small wings stuck out of it, nearly looking fake and attached, my long, black hair and grey eyes. But I knew that everyone would think they are fake, even if they're moving. They were sensitive and hurt still, leaving me confused as I look at them, getting the urge to make arrows and a bow for some reason, but I didn't have the proper equipment.

I look around, seeing things that I could make into what I wanted, but I didn't know how I knew, I was getting restless and wanted to know what I was and how this happened. It was night and I kept getting impulses to make arrows and a bow, making me scared.

My life seemed to have purpose again.

But it didn't seem normal and able to maintain.

I was scared by this new life and if it had a price.

But a part of me said do it and don't think twice.

I stood at my window, seeing three people walking down the street, knowing they were friends and going around town. Two teenage boys, one with glasses and short hair, the other wearing a blue scarf and spiky hair, the last one was a girl with orange hair tied in a ponytail.

I held a bow in my hand, taking aim with my handmade arrow and fires, the arrow flies and hits the spiky haired teen in the back, turning into smoke and leaves him standing in confusion. I watch and see the teenager gently push the orange haired girl and kisses her, leaving the teen with glasses to look slightly embarrassed as his friends were kissing.

No one knows that their true feelings are.

Sometimes, when it's shown, it'll leave a scar.

I know this because of my history.

And yet it'll always be a mystery.

An hour has passed since then; I walked around, having fired at a few others, having seen a black haired man that smokes a lot with a woman with black hair and red eyes. The other was an overweight man and a slightly less overweight woman, they weren't dating, they were strangers, but the woman ended up kissing him.

I sat in a cafe, looking at the other people, seeing a blond man looking at his meal for half an hour already, I sigh, feeling sad again and walk away. People around me looked at my wings and just ignore it as they thought they were fake and I was going to a party.

I look around, wondering where I should go, but my heart stops as I see a man with long, black hair and well dressed. I recognise him as my cousin, becoming scared and I quickly hid my face with my hood as I walk, seeing that his friend Tenten walks with him, knowing that they're looking for me. They pass me, not even noticing me other than the wings, bow and arrows, thinking that I was coming from a costume party. After a minute, I look back, taking my bow and an arrow before firing at Tenten, making her stop and pushes my cousin to the wall and kisses him, seeing his shocked face, but didn't push back.

I may dislike my family, even those that did care for me.

Even to come and look for me, since I did flee.

But I still care and I want them the best in life.

Even though they ruined mine, by trying to make me a wife.

Seeing my family made me more upset, I was now hiding in a night club, my senses were getting overwhelmed as I walk, having an arrow in hand as I walk through the crowd. I feel the tip of the arrow slide across people's bare abdomens, the music going through my mind, giving me slight relief. I touch the shoulder of an older man in green and I stab the arrow into his back and the arrow turns to smoke, making him look in surprise and walks over to a man wearing the same thing as him and they kiss.

I continue to walk through the crowd, stabbing a pink haired woman who then starts kissing a blond haired woman in purple, kissing deeply. I stab the back of a red haired man and he goes to a woman with short brown haired and kisses her, freaking her out slightly as I walk through everything. I continue to move, stabbing a black haired woman with a trench coat and kisses a grey haired man with a mask.

My sadness continues to grow, even though I give everyone the feeling of love, yet my heart remains empty, stabbing through a few people and tried to ignore them kissing each other. They have something that I long for, love and attention, but no one has ever given me that, my family didn't, people I knew didn't, even my ex boyfriend didn't.

My life in this world just keeps getting darker.

As though it's being covered in a permanent marker.

I now only have one love arrow remaining.

What am I going to do, this life seems to be draining.

I sit on my bed, looking at the final arrow, my heart keeps hurting because I thought that making everyone feel love. However, it gave limited peace and now it hurt even more, everyone gets to feel the love, yet I feel only pain and loneliness.

I look at the arrow, my thumb pressing the tip of the arrow and I feel blood drip from my thumb and stain the bed below. I sigh as I move the arrow and hovers the left side of my chest, sadness getting overwhelming and I just wanted to end it all. I plunge the arrow through my chest, cutting through my breast and between the ribs and kept moving, stabbing through my heart. Absolute pain goes through my body, my heart trying to beat, yet the blood wasn't going through my body like it use to, I start gasping for air, but I fall to my side, feeling some pain from my wing as I land on it, but my heart hurt more.

I close my eyes, blood coming from my wound as my life goes, but for some reason, the pain I'm suffering now, is even less painful than what I was going through.

Life seemed to get easier after that death.

Having life taken and I give my last breath.

But what I never had before will come to me now.

Even now, I do not know how.

It's been a few hours since then, people from a nearby building saw through the window and saw the blood and body, quickly calling 999. However, it proved in vein and a few police were examining what happened and concluded it was suicide.

Two men stepped out of a police car, walking towards the front door and enter, one was a blond haired man with three scars on each of his cheeks. The other was a black haired, Goth looking guy who stops and looks at the body from a distance, looking slightly shocked as he wonders why a young woman would want to kill herself.

The blond one sighs, not liking looking at bodies and walks over to her, kneeling down and finding her oddly familiar. He looks in shock as the arrow vanishes and the blood also, the girl looks at Naruto, seeing her emotions coming to surface and makes him confused, seeing an emotion he's only seen others have, love.

Love can be given to anyone if they are willing.

Yet I have just come back to life and it seems chilling.

I see someone with blond hair in my room.

Now feeling my love come to bloom.

I just hope he'll give me love like no other.

And I hope he'll be more to me than a lover.

* * *

Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed this people. Peace out.


End file.
